Twilight Killer
by Kausa
Summary: Axel and Roxas live happily together. Until a serial killer rocks the calm of their happy little town. M for violence in later chapters.


**A/N:** SOooo this is my long awaited new story. Well for me and my proof reader at least, I've been talking about it since forever ago.  
Anyway, this chapter is kinda slow and boring, but it has to set stuff ups.  
I have really high hopes for this one, it WILL be good no matter how hard I have to try!

Oh and if your wondering, I got the new KH game for my b-day!! Yay!! Im so excited. So anyone else that has it will notice a few subtle nods at it.  
Anyway, enjoy!  


* * *

"Watching the news is getting more and more depressing." Roxas sighed as he clicked off the T.V.  
Axel nodded, "I hear 'ya."

The two roommates and best friend's has just gotten done with their nightly routine. They ate dinner together, then watched the news. Nightly. Seldom did they miss a night. Sometimes Axel worked late, or Roxas stayed at a friends house.  
On those nights, the two couldn't sleep.

They parted ways, saying "goodnights" and "sleep wells".

Roxas' mind was overflowing. The "breaking news" tonight was the same that it was the past three weeks.  
A serial killer was on the lose. The news dubbed him "The Twilight Killer", because he only killed people who were wondering the streets alone at night. Roxas thought it was a dumb name, and any reasonable murder would kill at night when someone was alone. Or maybe it had to do with all the killing being in Twilight Town.  
He figured since the murder didn't have any special way to kill, they didn't have much to go on for names.

Laying in his bed, he watched the stars from his window. A serial killer was lose in his town. Killing at night time. It just so happened to _be_ night time. His fears were at best irrational. He was safe in his bed and Axel was in the house with him, so he wasn't alone. The Twilight Killer had no reason to target Roxas.  
Still…He was a bloodthirsty murder. And Roxas _did_ have blood.  
Again, he was being irrational.

Roxas felt like one of those crazy people. The ones on the street, that yelled at passing cars and wore tin foil over their heads. They were irrational too.  
The blond suddenly got the urge to run to the kitchen, and don the nearest pan in protection of the killer.  
He sat up in bed. Irrational, he had to keep telling himself that.

Crossing his arms, he said aloud, "The Twilight Killer is not going to come into my bedroom window and slice my throat. Besides…A pan on my head wouldn't protect me from a cut on my throat."  
"Oh? And who says it wouldn't?"

Roxas jumped at the voice.  
Axel was laughing in the doorway, "You shouldn't talk to yourself so loud. You'll wake the neighborhood."  
"That wasn't funny Axel," Roxas scowled at him, "I'm seriously scared of this guy."  
With a smirk Axel offered, "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight? Like a little kid?"

Roxas threw his pillow at Axel's face, "Get outta here!"  
The redhead left, and soon Roxas was wishing he had taken him up on his offer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next morning, Roxas ate his breakfast in peace. Axel left for work early, and would be staying late.  
He didn't understand why he had to go early _and_ stay late.  
He sighed, "Maybe…" he told the kitchen, who was always ready to listen to his breakfast troubles, "He's not working late at all. Maybe he's seeing a girl…" Roxas slammed his fist to the table, the end of his fork denting the wood.

The teen didn't understand why he was angry about this. He had lots of other things to be angry about.  
Three years ago, when he was just 13, his parents got into a car accident. Both of them were killed. Roxas was left to the care of his god parents, who were Axel's mother and father.  
They deemed Roxas and Axel both old enough to live together, without adults, about a year ago.  
Axel was three years older then Roxas, in college and worked the rest of the day. They saw each other at dinner, and watched the news together.  
Roxas was in high school, and had way to much free time. He wished he could spend more time with Axel.

The two boys had been friends since Roxas was just born, and Axel was hardly three.  
They'd been "inseparable" since then.  
At least, that's what Axel says.

Roxas still didn't understand how you can be inseparable with someone you are never around anymore.  
Axel tried to explain, it had something to do with thinking about the person a lot, having them in your heart…Or something.  
Maybe when Roxas was older, he'd get it.

Currently, he didn't. Which was another thing that made him angry. Because if Axel _was_ seeing a girl behind Roxas' back, then that means that Axel was lying. And best friends don't lie to each other.  
Well…About things like that.  
There were certain things, you hid from your best friend. And Roxas knew that better then anyone.

Looking at the clock, Roxas jumped from his chair and ran out the door. It was already twenty past six, time to get to the bus.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was half past seven, and Roxas had finished his daily activities. He was walking the streets alone, in the dark. Which scared him more then anything.  
He wished he had a cell phone, so he could call Axel and tell him to pick him up.  
He didn't want to get caught out here…In the dark…By…  
No, Roxas shook his head, he couldn't think about that now  
He had to focus on getting home. _Then_ he could worry his pretty little head off.

The teen jumped at a noise behind him. Spinning around he saw a cat run from a bush to behind Roxas. He looked like a deer in the headlights.  
The feline was gold with black markings, a white stripe ran down its face and chest, and its paws were tipped in white. Roxas noticed its nose was pink with a smudge of black. He thought it was cute.  
And odd. This cat, which he was guessing was a calico by its marking, was obviously expensive. What was it doing out this late at night?  
Someone was bound to steal it.

A sly smile struck Roxas' face.  
He tip toed over to the cat, and scooped it up in his arms. She purred and rubbed her face against Roxas' chin.  
"Wanna come home with me buddy?" He asked it. The cat purred louder.  
"Sounds like you like the idea as much as I do."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Trying to hold onto a cat and unlock a door was more difficult then Roxas would have guessed. The cat purred and snuggled his chest, while he fumbled to hold it with one arm and get out his key.

After a new minutes of swearing and finally getting the key out, the door opened.  
Axel, clad in pink sweat pants and fuzzy blue slippers, glared at him, "Where have you been? Do you know what time it is?"

Roxas was frozen, one arm cradling his new friend, the other outstretched with a key pointing to Axel's navel.  
He stared at the redhead's chest. He was fit, not sculpted, but fit. Roxas thought he himself was kind of flabby.  
Come to think of it, Axel to used to be too. When did he start working out?

The teen's mind raced straight for that girl Axel must be seeing. Why else would he be working out?  
He must really like her. Because the Axel Roxas knew liked to sit on the couch, play video games, and eat Cheese Doodles, not work out.

"Hello?" Axel knocked on Roxas' head, "Anybody home?"  
Roxas shook his head, and stood straight up, "Sorry I was…Thinking."  
"About kicking that fuzzy little loser to the curb I hope." He smiled.  
Roxas forgot that Axel hated cats.

Shifting so the cat was on her back, exposing her tricolour belly, Roxas begged, "She was all alone in the street. I didn't want to leave her there. Besides…" he thrust the cat at Axel's face, holding her by her armpits, the cat and Axel's faces inches apart, "Isn't she _cute_?"

Axel glared and the cat licked his nose.  
"Fine." He growled, "It can stay. But," Axel stabbed a finger at Roxas' face, "_You're_ cleaning up after…It."  
"Her." Roxas corrected.  
"How do you know? Did you check?"

Roxas snuggled the cat close, "No but all calicos are female."  
Axel raised an eyebrow, "Alright then…".

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After dinner the three curled up on the couch to watch the news.  
Axel was on the farthest left cushion, and Roxas was on the right one, with his new cat in his lap.  
She was purring and kneading away.

"Breaking news" flashed across the screen, like it had for the past few weeks.  
Another murder. A woman, in her teens. She had been decapitated and her insides had been used to decorate the trees she was found under.  
Roxas got the mental image of Christmas.

Turning to Axel, trying to ignore the grotesque words and images flashing across the screen, Roxas asked, "What should we name her?"  
"I don't care Roxas."  
"Come on, she's your cat too."  
"Oh boy."  
Roxas sighed, "How about…"  
"Loser."  
"No."  
"Innocence?"  
"No…"  
Axel smiled, "Unneeded cost?"  
"NO!"  
"Germ? Virus? I don't know about you, but I really like loser."

Roxas sighed again, "Fine, have it your way."  
"Really? We can call her loser?!"  
"No. Germ."

Axel burst out laughing, "Seriously!?"  
"Kinda." Roxas smiled, "You know that sushi stuff I like?"  
"Yeah?" Axel stopped his laughing as was looking Roxas over like he _was_ one of those crazy people, with the tin foil.

"Well they have this one, called a "gold roll", but the way they write it in Japanese can be read as 'germ roll.'"

Sighing, Axel added, "And?"  
"Maki. Lets call her that." Roxas smiled stupidly.  
Axel sighed, "I'm still calling her loser."

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Sorry it was short and slow and boring, but the rest of the story will be worth it! I promise!!  
Oh and Maki is my best friends cat. XD I needed to use a cat and dont like mine, so I stole hers. Oddly, she's my Roxas cosplayer to.

Please review, fav, and alert!


End file.
